Nekos In London
by Kyo-Loves-Ramen
Summary: Jinx Evastone, a 'normal' teenager finds a weakened Neko Sasori, THAT is how it started! Sasori and Jinx's adventure begins in the search for the other Akatsuki members when the Kage's jutsu, which was meant to kill them, sends them to the streets of London as neko kids, will they survive the rough streets and find a way home? Find out in Nekos In London! Ocs X Ataksuki members!
1. Chapter 1

Nekos in London EP 1

I do not own anything in this story apart from my OCs; Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Other stuff belong to other people.

I'll try to get all of the outfits on my profile~

* * *

Jinx Evastone is my name and its super weird… I love it! I'm 17 right now and I have finished school and waiting for college to start which won't start for about another 2 months, I'm doing creative writing which is fun as hell!

My hair is short, my bangs end at my shoulders while the rest of my hair ends at my chin, dark brown is a hell of a lot of black and white highlights in it but my hair isn't damaged since all of my highlights have natural pigments and stuff in it. My eyes are blue with sparks of gray in them. My style is well… gothic / emo like. I love the type of clothing and make up though I'm not a Goth or an emo.

Right now I'm wearing a black and red checkered skirt with belts, a black shirt that says 'wicked' on it, a black and purple laced jacket which is halfway done up, black and white arm warmers and leg warmers, a gothic bag with a bow, and gothic, thick-heeled, chained shoes. I'm also wearing a little bit of eyeliner and mascara.

Right now I'm walking home from the cinema where my 2 friends, Tyler and April, watched men in black 3, I've been waiting forever to see that movie and now that I have… it was so awesome!

I smile slightly to myself and ignore the strange looks I am getting from the night goers. It should be about 8pm now and the streetlights are on. I yawn a little since the movie was long and it took us forever just to get into the cinema seeing as it was released today, thankfully we pre-ordered the tickets for the movie.

It's an amazingly great movie which I will get when it comes out on DVD.

I look round the long streets as many people are either walking home or walking around for something to do.

I stretch my arms out while looking round the street; I'm pretty warm though it's meant to get very cold tonight.

I look ahead and see people glance into an alleyway when they pass one before stopping for a moment before walking on. I raise a brow to them and also walk pass the alleyway to hear whining, like an injured animal of some sort.

I debate to myself over this. This sounds like an injured animal of some sort… it sounds like a baby animal by the pitch of its whine. I wonder how it got injured and how bad its injuries are. I'm also an animal lover… if its injuries are so bad I can look after it, my house has 3 stories thanks to my mother winning on the lottery and my father's well paid job.

Taking a deep breath, pushing back the fears of an alleyway and how many bad stories and rumours I have heard about them, I step into it and slowly walk forwards in a steady pace. My breath hitches a little as I pass the whining and slowly turn around to face it. My eyes slowly become used to the darkness and I scan the area in front of me, just a lot of rubbish and cardboard boxes scattered everywhere.

I release my breath slowly as I see nothing dangerous. I look round the area and listen closely to the now softer whining, like the animal is trying to stop me from noticing him or her.

I slowly crouch down to my knees, and scan the area till my eyes lay upon an open cardboard box where there is a little bit of blood leading into its opening. I look in as my eyes adjust and see a small boy in the body, his arms wrapped round his knees with his head in his arms.

I cast a small smile into the boy before speaking, "Hello," I call into the box in a soft voice as the boy looks up quickly, his eyes narrowing down into slits.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," I say while pulling out my pockets in my jacket then my skirt, showing I have no weapons of any sorts on me. His eyes slowly stop narrowing down on me before they go a little gentle.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly while tilting my head to the left a little. His eyes go a littler more gentle before shaking his head softly. I smile a little before I notice something… he isn't wearing anything, only some ripped stained red shorts… I think they were white before.

"Can you come out for me?" I ask softly, my voice in a slight whisper as I watch his eyes look me over, as if judging me on my appearance, well I look like a cross between a Goth and a emo so I don't look like the friendliest person in the world.

He slowly nods his head before taking his arms away from his knees and slowly crawls out of the small cardboard box. I slowly take off my jacket as the cold English air hits me hard, hell, how can this child take being in only shorts, that may be why he was curled up tight.

I offer the jacket to the boy and notice something… he has cat or dog ears with a cat tail… never mind cat ears. I smile a little more as he looks to my jacket then to me, before he can say no I quickly wrap the jacket round his extremely skinny and tiny form. He only comes up to my knees while I'm a good 5, 4 foot.

Once the jacket is round him, it ends at his ankles so it should keep him nice and warm.

"Why are you helping me," he asks in his child like voice, his brown muddy eyes boring into mine as I put the jacket round his form. I give him a small frown before smiling again. I do wonder how such a small child can ask such a question; any other child would be hugging the jacket for warmth.

"Because I can, I have a heart unlike most of the people in this world," I say with a smile and a small laugh at the end. He gives me a blank look before giving me the tiniest of a smile before closing his eyes a tiny bit, like he's absorbing the warmth of the jacket.

"May I know your name?" I ask while watching him, he slowly opens his eyes again while looking at me.

"Sasori," he says which makes me think of the anime I used to watch when I was 15. Sasori is a Japanese name being scorpion. I nod slowly to him and hold back the urge to ask for his last name; maybe he doesn't even know it.

"Well I'm Jinx Evastone," I say with a small grin, I love my name so much. He gives me a small nod as I hear his stomach growl a little. His cheeks redden a little as he looks to the side of the alley, avoiding eye contract.

"Well," I say to earn his eye contract back, he glances to me before slowly turning his head back to me, "would you like to live with me for the mean time? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, my father is never home and my mother is lucky to come home at least once a week." I say while chuckling a little, yeah my parents are very busy people.

His eyes shift around the alleyway, like he is thinking before his eyes return to me, his mouth hidden by my coat as I'm kneeling down on the floor.

He nods his head softly as I nod to him with a small smile and stand up. He only comes up to my knees and my house is another 20 minutes by foot.

"Seeing as my house is a long walk, I'll have to carry you, you seem wore out," I say as his eyes close a tiny bit more, looking like he's about to doze up there and then.

He nods ever so slowly as I slowly pick him up by his waist and pull him onto my back, I feel his small hands on my shoulders as I slowly walk out of the alley way.

I glance back to him as he clings onto my shoulders, his breath on my neck his is slow and hot.

"You can sleep if you want, it will be about 20 minutes before we get there," I say softly as I feel his hands tighten on my shoulders before they loosen and his breath slows down a little more, I'm taking that, saying okay and he has fallen asleep.

I take a semi deep breath while walking home; it takes about another 25 minutes before I get home as I took a slow walk so I wouldn't wake him. I slowly open the front door with one hand and slowly push the door open, walking through it and closing it with my foot before locking it up.

I slowly step into the front room and see no lights are on in the house, meaning my parents are not home, yet again.

I ever so slowly walk up the stairs to the second floor and to my bedroom where the walls are black and the carpet is a blood red. All round my room are posters of anime pictures but none of the anime Naruto seeing as those posters are the most expensive and my mother is not a fan of blood and ninjas, ninjas are one of the things she is scared of so having ninja posters round my room is a huge no-no.

I softly place Sasori down on my bed and have a good look over him while taking my jacket off of him seeing as the heating is on in my room, I don't want to roast him with the jacket on.

His ribs are showing, meaning he hasn't eaten in a while and his shorts that end at mid thigh at slightly slashed at the bottom of them. I give him a sad smile before pulling some silk covers over him.

I yawn a little before going to my black and white closet and open it, pulling out some gothic black tank top and black sweatpants. I quickly change into them and walk out into the hallway to a long cabinet, I quickly pull out some thick covers that I can make a bed out of and some pillows and normal covers.

I quickly go and brush my teeth before slowly walk back to my room to see that Sasori has curled up into the covers I pulled over him. I cast him a smile before spreading out the thick covers on the floor before lying out on them; it's a pretty nice bed.

I look to Sasori as his hand creeps off of the bed and I quickly put it back onto the bed. I look to his sleeping face as his cat ears are flat against his head, he looks like an adorable china doll.

I brush some of his hair out of his eyes before casting him one last smile before lying down on my covers and lying my head on the pillows. I smile and snuggle up to the warmness before looking to the clock. It's about 9:10pm about now. My batteries are worn out already.

I close my eyes after one last yawn and curl up more. Goodnight world and Sasori.

* * *

Hope you all loved this chapter! Please review and say what you like about it! I am not good with flamers and rude comments! Reviews make me super happy for the record! HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY! Aha XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Nekos in London EP 2**

**I do not own anything in this story apart from my OCs; Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Other stuff belongs to other people. Thank you: PervertAnimeOtaku, Wealse-chan, Ivy Moonlit Rose, ShadowWolfDemon19, Neeky-chan and AkatsukiRebel for reviewing my FIRST chapter~! Thank you guys LOTS!**

* * *

I'll try to get all of the outfits on my profile~

Jinx Evastone here, just waking up from an eventful night, and for the perverts out there, not THAT kind of eventful.

My vision goes burry for a second before clearing up; I rub the sleep out of my eyes while sitting up from my makeshift bed which has been destroyed by my restless sleeping.

I yawn widely while stretching my arms up to the sky or in other words… my ceiling. I slowly yet unsteadily stand up as my legs feel like jelly from sleeping for so long… and on the floor by that.

I glance round my room as my vision soon returns to me as my black walls and red carpet show themselves. I ran a hand over my bed-head, feeling it spike up in all directions possible.

My memories slowly return to me as I look to my bed to see Sasori still sleeping in it, his upper body dangling off of the bed while his lower body is lost in the sea of covers.

I cover my mouth to hold in a laugh at his position as I stand up and softly walk over to him. I glance to my clock and see its 9:07am meaning we slept for almost 12 hours.

"Sasori, are you getting up any time soon?" I whisper in his cat ear as it twitches as he turns his body, surprisingly not falling off of my bed.

"I'll get up… in 2 minutes," he murmurs, drunk from sleep, while turning onto his back which is still falling off of the bed.

I restrain a smile while putting my hands under his back and slowly putting him back onto my bed, he'll hurt himself if he stays like that.

"I'll be downstairs then," I say softly while walking to my desk which is located on the right hair side of my room, beside my closet. I open a drawer up and pull out a small Alice-In-Wonderland notebook, I rip a page out of it and start writing the directions to my kitchen and put it in front of the bed so he can see it when he fully wakes up.

I quickly pull my black dressing grown with the skull design off of my door and quickly put it on while rushing out of my room and to the kitchen. I got to start breakfast so Sasori can finally have something to eat.

I quickly rush down the stairs and take a right to the kitchen as the whiteness of the kitchen almost blinds me seeing as my eyes are just adjusting to the light.

I quickly move round the island counter as I call it and move in front of the fridge which has lots of letter magnets on it.

I open the white heaven up and pull out some warm milk, chocolate, ice-cream, vanilla essences and spray cream.

I pull some bread out of the bread container and the shake & pour instant pancake mix.

I grab the toaster from the side and place two pieces in it as I get the oil out and pan for the pancakes.

I quickly make the pancakes by putting the oil in the pan and giving it a few minutes before slipping them onto a plate. I quickly finish of the pancakes with 1 each seeing as the pancakes are about the size of a dinner plate, I'm not so sure that Sasori will be able to finish one now. I watch as the toast pops up and I quickly butter them, I cannot find a better topping then butter and cream.

I hear footsteps on the tiles of the kitchen floor; I look up and see Sasori walking into the kitchen, spikes of head-bed sticking up, out of place.

"Morning," I say to him before putting the warm milk, vanilla essences and chocolate into the red blender on the counter, close the lid and start blending them together.

I glance to Sasori as he watches me blend the 4 together in the blender and watch as he takes a seat at the dinning table.

"Morning," he says softly while sitting down on a chair after having to jump up on it to sit down.

I smile to him while putting the toasts and pancakes down on the table before walking back to the blender and continue mixing the things together.

"Eat as much as you want," I say while mixing as I think it has been mixed enough and put the warm milkshakes into 2 cups. I take a short slip and nod to my drink, it tastes nice.

I look to Sasori while walking back to the table with the two drinks, he is restraining himself from eating fast seeing as he is eating politely when I know he is probably starving right now. I feel like an idiot for not waking him up last night to give him some toast or something.

"Thank you for the food," he says while taking a slow bite out of the toast while taking the cup from me which has the warm milkshake in it.

"Its fine," I say with a smile before taking my pancake and some toast in my spare hand, "I'll be in the living room so you can eat calmly," I say with another smile as he stares blankly at me, his kitten ears twitches when I say that but nods anyway.

I give him one last smile before walking through the arch which leads to the living room, I take a seat on the cream sofa and turn to the planner and select the newest episode of Tera Nova which has been recorded from last night.

I place my food down on the oak coffee table and press play as Zoey from the family comes onto the screen with the baby dinosaur in her jacket.

I eat my breakfast while watching, I love this show though they need to show more dinosaurs since they are my favourite along with Zoey; she's so cute and innocent.

I hear footsteps enter the room, I look and see Sasori entering from the kitchen, his ribs are still showing but he looks like he ate his fill.

"Yo," I say with a smile before taking a sip of my milkshake. He nods his head to me while looking to the TV where Maddie, the other daughter is walking to some guy whose name I do not remember.

"why are you helping me," Sasori asks while sitting beside me on the sofa, his eyes boring into mine again, "you gain nothing from doing this and I'm not going to pay you for any of this," he says as I give him a confused look, I doubt he would be able to pay me anyway seeing as he was in an alley way when I found him.

"Because I can help you," I say with a simple shrug and down the rest of my milkshake, feeling his eyes never leaving me as I pick up my plates and head to the kitchen to clean them.

"You haven't really answers my question," Sasori says while following me into the kitchen as I see his plates in the sink and I go to quickly wash them along with my plates.

"My answer is 'I can'," I say while casting him a smile while washing the plates with soap and well… water.

I glance to him as he stands beside me, still only coming up to my knees, looking up to me with a blank, bored look. I am guessing he does not like my answer.

I rinse the plates off before drying them and putting them back in the cupboards where they belong.

I turn on my heels to see Sasori sitting at the dinning table, his chin in his palm while watching me.

"We should really get you some clothes," I say while looking him over as he is only wearing his blood stained shorts, "Your get ill if your only wearing those," I say while walking over to him, he continues to give me a blank look as I walk to him and stand in front o him, giving him a good look over. "I'm sure the shop I go to will have clothes in your size, if you don't mine wearing the type of clothes I wear," I ask with a grin while leaning back on my heels, Sasori will look adorable in Emo / Gothic clothes.

"I do not care of what I wear," he says with a blank look while getting off of the dinning chair, "whatever is easier for you," he says as his eyes go a little gentle for a second.

I give a small grin before walking out of the kitchen, "I'll go get changed then, you can wear the coat you wore yesterday," I say as I start walking up the stairs to my room, close my door and start going though my outfit for something to wear.

I quickly pull out an outfit, look them all over and nod for my satisfaction. It looks good together. I quickly put the outfit on, well after I have a quick shower that is, and look it over and grin, looks awesome.

Black trousers with lots of chains attached to it and zips along the knees, a black long sleeved shirt with crosses on the collar and Xs along the middle of it, high heeled shoes with bats on the buckles, the same bag as yesterday and a long coat with a checkered pattern, it looks like I'm wearing a dress with trousers under it. I nod to my outfit while putting my wallet in my bag which has my credit card which I rarely ever use since I prefer to use money likes bills and coins.

I exit my room and head downstairs to see Sasori standing beside the door, standing up straight without slouching.

I smile happily to him while waving; he spots me quickly and only gives me a blank look. I see he has rolled the bottom of the coat up so it reaches his knees.

"wait right there," I say while moving round the stairs to the door under it since the stairs are hallow and have a little room under them. I quickly kneel down beside the door, open it and reach in for the small shoe boxes which have some small shoes I used to wear when I was little.

I pull out a small red box and open them to see a small pair of trainers which are red with a black Nike sign on the side of them. I stand up from kneeling and walk over to Sasori who is waiting and seems a little angry about it seeing as his brows are together while glaring a little.

"Don't glare mister or your grow up like that," I say with a small chuckle while handing him the small shoes that should fit him, his glare soon leaves as he is handed the shoes and tries them on, somehow doing the laces which take him a few minutes.

"They are a little big," he says while standing up straight again, "but they will do," he says while looking to me with his gentle muddy brown eyes.

I give a small smile while unlocking the door and stepping outside as the cold air hits me right in the face, sending shivers down my spine. It should be about quarter to 10 about now.

"You warm enough wearing that?" I ask as Sasori steps out after me and I quickly lock the door, locking both of the locks.

"I'm fine," he says while looking to me as I turn to him with a small smile. Shopping is fun as long as your choosing the clothes for either yourself or someone else.

I give him another small smile before walking down the path of my house and take a left, heading for the side of town where many people don't' go because that is where all of 'Emos' 'Punks' 'Gothic' and people who like to wear a lot of black hang out. I'm pretty well known there seeing as I do all of my clothes shopping there.

I glance back to Sasori as he keeps up at my pace, even with his small child legs. His ears are out and alert while his tail is hidden under my coat. That's good seeing as some people round there do wear fake animal ears and tails that go well with their outfits.

We soon arrival at the shopping centre and everyone is either wearing black, white or red. I'm sure Hidan from Naruto would love this place since there is a blood bar in this place. It's a bar there people who believe in vampires go to drink blood. I know its creepy I've only been there once but I didn't drink any blood I just went to see what it looks like… it looks cool and gothic in there.

I quickly walk into a store which is just called 'blood' yes… the store is very creative. I quickly head for the boys section and for the smallest size which is a size bigger then I think Sasori is. I look back to him and see him looking round the store, curious like while looking round at all the people. I'm sure 90% of the people have black hair.

I pull out a black that has a white Ace sign from cards on it, some leather black extremely short-shorts which should fit him, and some black leather shoes with a buckle on the side, they fit so that they are a bit wide round the shins.

"How are these?" I ask while showing him the outfit. He gave the outfit a look while he stares at the short-short; I'm guessing he does not like the shortie-shorts.

"I am not wearing those shorts," he says while giving me this look with a slight glare as he glared at the shorts which were in my hands.

"Remember, I am paying for your clothes," I say with a calm voice as he glares at me instead of the shorts before NICELY taking them out of my hands and walking over to the changing rooms which were in the corner of the store.

"I win," I say to myself while looking over the products in my section as many things catch my eyes from belts to shirts to skirts.

I shake my head a little and start piling clothes of Sasori's size… well the size above his… and go off to buy them and quickly return to see Sasori still hasn't come out of the changing room.

"You finished in there?" I call into the male changing rooms are and could only hear the shuffling of clothes from behind the black and red doors. I roll my eyes a little while holding onto the two, not so heavy seeing as I could have put them all in one but made them light by putting them in two, bags.

"I'm done," I spin on my heels and see Sasori standing beside the changing room doors, looking awesome in his new outfit but with a small scowl on his face as he brushes some of his red hair out of his eyes.

"Looks good," I say with a smile before going to pay for the outfit as Sasori follows after me, his scowl no longer there and a small line replacing it.

"That will be £34.97." the woman says with a smile, her long black bang laying over her right eye as her other blue eyes shines brightly. I nod to the woman and take out my Skull wallet and take out £35 in bills and put the 3p in the coin part of the wallet, grabbing my receipt while waving bye. Well that was easier then I thought it would be, I half expected Sasori to disagree with every outfit I chose out for him.

I glance to my watch on my wrist and see about 11:24pm, meaning we have been shopping for over half an hour and its lunch soon.

I look to Sasori with a smile as we both walk out of the shop and I lead the way to a small café at the edge of town. Lunch should be awesome.

"Well its almost lunchtime, how about some-" I begin but soon cut off by a blonde girl jumping on Sasori's back, pushing him to the ground as her arms are wrapped round him.

"Sasori-no-Daaannaaaa!" she… err… he? I don't know; yells while clinging onto Sasori. I look him/her over and see she is only wearing black shorts with red thread; he/she has long blonde hair with… bunny ears? Seriously? She/he looks kinder like Sasori with the animal ears. She/he looks about Sasori's size, maybe a little taller.

"Dei-da-ra, get off of me before I poison you painfully," Sasori spaces out in his sentence as I detect a slight hiss at the end of his sentence, he does NOT sound happy. He/she jumps to her/his feet before backing away from Sasori as he slowly gets off of the floor and dusts himself off, a scowl on his face before he glares at the girl/boy.

I look the blonde over and see blue, almost gray, eyes, well eye seeing as a long blonde bang is covering her/his left eyes. I am now saying him/her a 'her' now seeing as she is wearing eyeliner.

"Danna you're alive, yeah! I can't believe that, hmm! I was all alone for this pass week and everyone from the base is scattered all over this strange place, yeah! Everyone here is wearing black and has a lot of piercings like Leader-san, yeah! Kinder cool though but still, yeah! EVERYONE, UN!" she says in one big breath before panting a little, holding her chest as her eyes scan over Sasori's… he does not look bothered.

"So everyone from the base is scattered all over this place," Sasori says, gathering what he can from 'Deidara's' long explanation. Deidara nods violently while looking to Sasori before looking to me, a look of shock on her face.

"Who the hell is this, hmm?" she says while looking to Sasori before me, clearly not happy by my existence right now.

"This is Jinx Evastone," Sasori says with a blank look while rubbing the back of his head, sighing a little. "She's letting me stay at her house for the mean time," he says while pulling his hand away from his hair before scowling at Deidara.

"What, yeah!? Why the hell would she do that, yeah!? What does she gain from that?!" she yells while pointing at me while facing Sasori, shock all over her face. It's clear to see that wherever these kids come from, helping people is not common.

"She said she is doing this 'because she can'," Sasori says with finger quotes while giving a blank look to us both. I roll my eyes a little at the finger quotes as Deidara glances from me to Sasori then me again then back to Sasori.

"Yeah right, yeah," Deidara says while rolling her eyes. I resist myself from yelling that I do it because I can but I do not want to start a fight with someone who is only slightly bigger then Sasori, probably about 5 centimetres bigger then him.

"Believe what you want," I say while giving them a slight small while rolling my eyes, "I really couldn't care either way," I say with a slight chuckle as Sasori raises a brow at me while Deidara gives me a look like I'm trying to trick him.

"Well are we going to lunch or not?" I ask with a slight tune in my voice while walking into the café which is called 'café of broken hearts' I kinder think the name is creative and also super stupid, don't ask I just do.

"Wait… free food, hmm?" Deidara asks with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes, I scan her body over and saw she probably is in worst shape then Sasori was when I found him last night.

"That's what she said, brat," Sasori says calmly while walking into the café which had the huge broken heart over its entry. I look to the doors and see Deidara slowly walking in, clearly not trusting me or the shop very much by that look.

I take a seat at a table which had 4 seats and happily grab a menu which had many gothic sounding foods and drinks on it, though they had what they were normally called under its 'name'.

I look up over my menu and see Sasori taking a seat right in front of me, struggling to get on the chair at first but eventually got on it with a smirk on his face, beating the taller chair.

I spare him a small while putting my menu down, I'm just going to get some ice coffee and a white chocolate muffin.

I lean my chin on my palm as I watch Deidara walk over to out table and slowly get up onto the seat beside Sasori and eye me curiously.

"I don't bite you know, but I can barely cook to save my life," I say while laughing a little, a small grin on my face as Deidara smirks a little before trying her best to keep a blank look.

"You seemed to cook well this morning," Sasori says while placing his chin on his palm as I raise my arm to call a waiter or waitress over.

"Yeah but that's what I cook almost every morning," I say with a smile to the two as they look over the menus shortly before putting them both down at the same time.

"I'll have what you're having, (yeah)," they say at the same time while looking to me. I blink confused at them… how did they do that?

"You guys just acted like clones there you know," I say while raising a brow to the two as Sasori gives me a blank look as Deidara narrows her eyes at Sasori before shaking his head to me, disagreeing with what I just said.

I watch as the waiter comes to my table and order my lunch times it by 3 but get the two some orange and pineapple juice for them.

I swing my legs a little as I watch Sasori continue to lean his chin on his palm as Deidara shifts a little nervously in her seat.

"Before you get any ideas," Sasori says while looking me straight in the eyes, a super serious look in his eyes. "This person here," he says while jabbing a thumb to Deidara who still continues to shift around in his seat. "Is a guy," he says while giving me a blank look as I try with all my might not to make a noise in surprise… he does NOT look like a guy! He looks more like a girl then I do!

I nod slowly and watch as the waiter from before, black neck length hair and blue eyes, walks over to our table and settles the food down on it, "if you need anything just ask," he says before walking back to the other customers as I see Deidara watch him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Are you always this suspicious of strangers?" I ask with a slightly confused tone as Deidara turns away from glaring at the innocent waiter. I would see why seeing as they both… well… don't seem to have parents but even with Sasori here he seems to be on guard. Wonder why Sasori isn't like that?

I glance to Sasori who continues to stare at me with his muddy brown, gentle eyes.

"He is at rare times," Sasori says while sitting up on his chair and picks up the muffin and pinches a bit off of it before throwing it into his mouth with great aim. "Its very rare but he can be like this at times," Sasori says while throwing another piece of muffin into his mouth before swallowing the last piece.

"And why aren't you like 'this then Danna, hmm?! This place is completely new to me and alien like, yeah!" Deidara yells a little while looking to Sasori with a look of shock as he glares a little at him, clearly not happy by what he just said.

"I am safe where I am right now, there is no need to panic over strangers who mean no harm," Sasori says calmly while narrowing his eyes at Deidara like telling him to calm the hell down.

I watch as Deidara's rabbit ears lower themselves a little as he stares at the table, clearly wrong in their argument. Sasori's cat ears stand tall as he tail swishes around a little.

"Guys no need to fight," I say with a slightly awkward tone as Sasori continues to eat his muffin with no feelings about the argument as Deidara continues to stare at the table.

"Brat just eat already, I can hear your stomach from here," Sasori says while throwing the wrapping of the muffin away into the bin behind him while pushing Deidara's muffin towards him.

"Alright, yeah," Deidara says while regaining a small smile as he takes a large bite out of the muffin unlike Sasori who pinches bits off and ate them like that. I spare them both a smile before looking into the bag of clothes and fish out an outfit for Deidara to wear, these should fit him seeing as he's only a little bit bigger then Sasori. I pull out some red tartan trousers with lots of zips on them, a sleeveless shirt that is black with red belts to do it up with a red cross on the shoulder and some steel toe boots with a lot of zips on it.

"Wear these you must be freezing like that," I say with a smile as he takes the outfit with a small grin on his face. By the look on his face he seems to love the clothes.

"Alright, un," he says while pulling on the trousers over his shorts which seem to fit him perfectly and quickly puts the shirt on and slowly and carefully does up the zips. "They fit well," Deidara says with an even bigger grin while reaching for his pineapple juice and downs it quickly. I laugh slightly while drinking my ice coffee just as Sasori finishes his juice which he started without me seeing.

"I'll be right back," I say while leaving my shopping bag beside the two and quickly go to pay for our lunch.

"That will be £12.94," the waiter says while he stands behind the cash-thing-whose-name-I-do-not-know. I nod my head to the man who I think is about 19 and hand him £15 pounds and put the coins into my coin purse part of my wallet.

I nod my thanks to the waiter before going back to the table we were eating at and pick up my ball and clothes shopping bag.

"So, what are we doing next?" I ask with a small smile as both Sasori and Deidara have gotten off of their chairs and are standing side by side like they would in the army. I wear these kid's parents named them after anime characters I swear.

Deidara shrugs his shoulders as Sasori gives me a blank look like he isn't going to answer.

"Well… err…" I shutter, trying to think of a conversation starter as one comes to mind, "hey you said that 'everyone' was scattered over London, who is 'everyone'," I ask with finger quotes while looking to Deidara as a spark goes off in his eyes like he has just remembered something.

"Oh, yeah," Deidara says before turning to Sasori with still that same spark in his eyes, "we need to find everyone else, yeah. We came here together so we need everyone to get back, un." Deidara says while looking to Sasori who is still giving a blank look which makes the spark in Deidara's eyes go out the window.

"We're do that when we get a sign that they are even IN London Brat," Sasori says while turning his head to the side as Deidara gives a slight pout before glaring at Sasori, and then turns his head to the side copying him.

"Well then… let's go home for now," I say with a slight smile as they both turn to me with blank looks as Deidara's soon turns into a questionable look.

"And where is this 'home' of yours, yeah," he asks while giving me more glance over before looking me in the eyes with his blue-gray eyes.

"On Cherry-green road," I say with a smile while swinging my two bags over my shoulder softly before heading outside, hearing the patter of their feet following me.

I glance to them with a smile before heading back home, the same way we came from as I continue to glance backwards and see the two arguing over… I think art. Deidara would make a big speech about a 'Bang' and Sasori would counter with 'Eternal beauty' as their argument would continue and well… its been a few minutes and they still haven't stopped arguing.

I'm seriously starting to think their personalities are the same as the characters.

* * *

**Hope you all loved this chapter! Please review and say what you like about it! I am not good with flamers and rude comments! Reviews make me super happy for the record! HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY! Aha XD**

**Also thank you 1000000s to the people who reviewed my last chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nekos in London EP 3**

**I do not own anything in this story apart from my OCs; Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Other stuff belongs to other people. Thank you: PervertAnimeOtaku, Wealse-chan, Ivy Moonlit Rose, ShadowWolfDemon19, Neeky-chan and AkatsukiRebel for reviewing my story so far~! Thank you guys LOTS!**

**I'll try to get all of the outfits on my profile~**

* * *

Jinx Evastone here! Reporting in from my living room as I sit beside Sasori who is surrounded by art books as Deidara, my new 'houseguest' explores my house though I have told him not to go onto the 3rd floor, it's my parent's floor and even I'm not aloud up there.

"Having fun with your books?" I ask Sasori as I lean back into the sofa as he flips another page of the book, he doesn't seem to even be reading it, and it looks like he's only looking at the pictures.

"These books are amusing," he says as his cat ears continue to twitch with an emotion which I think may be… excitement? I am not completely sure. "all of these 'artists' and their 'art'," he says with finger signs before flipping onto another page of the book, which red cat tail swaying about while I restrain myself from playing with the tail. It looks soo soft and warm! Hey if you were me you wouldn't be able to restrain yourself like I am right now.

"I see," I say while looking over his shoulder as a picture of the Mona Lisa is on the page, truthfully I do not like that painting… at all. I don't see why everyone loves that painting when my cousin could draw better when my cousin is only 10 and is emotionless like Sasuke seeing as he idolises him… no idea why he idolises a nut job but oh well.

I look to the living room clock and see its 7pm, meaning we have been at my house for over 6 hours now and so far Deidara and Sasori haven't broken anything which… is a good thing.

"I shall be right back," I say while pulling my phone out of my jean trousers while walking into the kitchen. I run along my contracts and put my phone to my ear as I start calling my mother while I lean back against my kitchen counter while tapping my foot impatiently.

I listen carefully… only to get voice mail which makes me scream slightly in annoyance.

"Hey mother this is your _daughter_, Jinx, I'm telling you now that I'm taking in some children who need me, not like you would care but yeah, don't try to stop me 'cause it won't work so yeah bye," I say while clenching my fist and ending the call, giving my phone a glare before turning round on the counter and leaning my forehead on it with a huge sigh.

I do not know why I even bother telling my parents stuff if they NEVER visit or even call to check up on me.

I slowly lift myself off of the counter and run my hand up through my fringe like trying to push it back like I have gel on my palm. I give a sign of grief as the patter of feet echo on the kitchen tiles.

I look to the right and see Sasori walking into the room, without any of the art books he was reading.

"Yo," I say with a slight forced smile as he stares at me with his muddy brown eyes. "You okay?" I ask with the smile while pulling one of my bangs behind my ear as Sasori continues to stare at me with a look.

"I should be the one asking you that," he says while stopping in front of me, crossing his arms with a bored expression on his face. I cock an eyebrow to him while pulling the rest of my bangs behind my ear.

"Your conversation just now," he says as his eyes go a little gentle before pulling his arms to his side. "It certainly wasn't a happy or enjoyable one," he says while glancing to the kitchen arch as Deidara walks through it, he's rubbing his eyes while yawning widely.

"It was nothing, well nothing to worry about at least," I say with the smile as Deidara looks up from the ground, his eyes just noticing Sasori and me.

"Hey Danna, and… Jinx, hmm," he says while raising a visible brow to us while he says my name as if it was a foreign word of a different language.

I give Deidara a small grin while pulling my phone off of the counter, "Hey Deidara," I say while scanning through my contacts for a good take out place. Sasori nods his greeting as my phone starts to vibrate while yelling the song 'Maji love 1000%' which has been sped up in tempo, it is also from an anime I used to watch… well watched one episode of it. The song shows it is April calling.

Smiling truthfully, I answer it and pull it to my ear as the sound of my older friend's voice fills my ears.

"Hey Jinx~ you doing anything right now? Its super boring at my place since my siblings are out and so are my parents; want to sleep round mine or maybe the other way round?" she asks with a yawn in her voice and I notice its not even half pass 7 yet.

"I'm about to have dinner, you can sleep round mine if you want, I have two kids staying round mine for the mean time as well," I say with a smile as I stretch my free out of the sky. I can't come round her house since I do not completely trust Sasori and Deidara alone in my house yet.

"Alright I haven't had dinner yet either so that sounds good and I can't wait to see the stylist Jinx looking after little kids," she says over the phone as I look to Deidara and Sasori, they are both giving me strange looks at me and my phone. "I'll see you in a few minutes then~" she sings a little before hanging up, I nod to the phone before slipping it into my pockets while looking to the two.

"Who were you just talking to?" Sasori asks while his eyes narrow down on me, I give a confused look to them both as Deidara also narrows his eyes down on me.

"I was speaking to my friend, April, we talked through my phone?" I say a little confused as I think this over. Sasori and Deidara were on the streets so I highly doubt they know what a phone is. "A phone is a device that allows you to talk to other people as well as store music and other stuff," I say while stretching out on my spot as Sasori's eyes gentle a little after they stop narrowing down on me and he leaves the room through the arch and is quickly joined by a still confused looking Deidara.

I laugh slightly as the two boys leave the room and I quickly join them in the living room seeing as it takes April about 10 minutes to get to my house from her house, she only lives down the road from me.

"So… what are you two doing this evening?" I ask politely as both Deidara and Sasori are looking at the art books, Sasori looking over them with his chin on his palm while Deidara is sitting cross legged, flipping the pages.

"For now we are reading," Sasori says as Deidara flips a page to the Mona Lisa painting again before stretching out in his seat on the sofa.

"Hey do you have any art supplies, un?" Deidara asks while looking away from the book, leaning back into the sofa while looking to me. I tap my chin in thought but nod slowly.

"I think I have supplies from last year," I say in thought while nodding my head; I did art last year in high school… let's just say… I suck badly at art.

Deidara grins before looking to Sasori who has closed the art books before leaning his chin on his palm again. I nod my head to them both before walking out of the room and head upstairs to the old supplies from which has almost everything I did in primary school and high school. I open the old dark oak door and turn the light switch on the wall as the dull cream walls light up.

I shuffle through some boxes till the box labelling 'Art GCSE' comes up and I dig through the old paintings for some blank bits of art paper, pots of ink and paint, some barely used brushes and some mixing plates and aprons to keep the paint off of their clothes.

I struggle to hold all of the supplies and struggle over to the door somehow, turn the light switch off, hobble downstairs and to the living room.

I put the supplies down just as the doorbell rings and the two boys look to it with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry its probably April, she's my friend and she's awesome," I say calmly while moving the supplies apart and head to the door just as the ringing becomes louder and more annoying.

I look back to them as the follow after me slowly; like they are trying to follow me without noticing but their bright clothing and hair give them away.

I slowly get to the front door and open it to see April with her dark brown hair, blue/purple eyes (her eyes are that colour which is soo cool though it's more blue then purple) and her frilly navy blue and white Lolita dress.

"Evening Jinx," she says while pulling me into a hug while grinning. I give a small grin back before giving her a happy hug back.

"Evening April," I say while pulling away from her, my grin still attached as she steps in and I close the door behind her, stopping the warm air from escaping.

"Are these the kiddies you're looking after?" April asks with a grin as Sasori and Deidara curiously walk over to us, Sasori's arms crossed over his chest as Deidara narrows his eye down on April who just smiles happily.

I nod slowly as she takes off her very cute shoes which have little designs on them and places them on the shoe rack near the door and the other pairs of shoes.

April grins happily before walking over to them and shows her hand to them as if meaning to shake hands with them, "I'm April Tycoon and it's a pleasure to meet you two… neko… cosplayer people," April says with her grin as Deidara nor does Sasori shake her hand, they just stare with eyes narrowed down on her.

"Those are their real ears and tails April. You can ignore them," I say with a slight laughing while walking over to her, "they are on the edge around strangers," in other words they do not take kindly to stranger. April's eyes widen slightly at the 'real' part before grinning a little then pouting a tiny bit.

April pouts a little more before smiling again, turning on her heels to me with an evil smile on her face.

"I got gifts for them~" April sings slightly while walking to the front door where 5 white bags are. I give her bags a suspicious look as the only gifts I have ever seen her give people are makeovers.

"Let me guess, dress up?" I ask and like that, Deidara has run out of the room faster then you could yell 'free food' at a diet camp for fat people. April snickers at his reaction and Sasori just raises a brow to us both before shaking his head and walking out the room.

"I want no part in this," he says while his tail twitches slightly. I laugh slightly as April pouts more before shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine but you can help me catch her,"

"That's a HIM April." I correct her as she rolls her eyes slightly at me.

"I'll believe that when I proof it for myself," she says with a small smirk before taking her doll like shoes off, puts her bags over her shoulder before racing out of the room for her 'victim'.

"There is something wrong with your friend," Sasori says while looking at where she left the room before looking at me.

"Yeah… she makes all of her outfits you know," I say with a slight chuckle before walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa as I watch Sasori walk in and Deidara speeds pass him.

"Sasori-no-Danna, yeah! HELP ME, YEAH!" Deidara screams in terror, his eye has widen a lot as he stumbles into the room before rushing out of it and into the kitchen.

Sasori blinks slowly, probably thinking what just happened through before shaking his head slowly.

"Brat, she's a girl, man up," Sasori calls into the kitchen as April skips into the room as I point a finger to the kitchen; it's his funeral after all.

She grins happily to me before skipping into the kitchen as Deidara's scream fills the air. Sasori looks to me with a blank look on his face, emotionless.

"Was that really necessary?" Sasori asks as Deidara yells again but in a slightly higher pitch. Sasori glances to the kitchen as a small smirk appears on his face. He seems to be enjoying his friend screaming.

"April don't kill the boy!"

"I haven't even found out if 'he' is a guy yet!"

"I'M A GUY, YEAH!" Deidara yells loudly, "No need to check, un!" he yells again as Sasori covers his mouth and chuckles like a dead person meaning he sounds like he doesn't mean it.

"Oh bloody hell," I say while rolling my eyes and picking up the house phone while looking over my contacts on my phone for any take out places. "How does Chinese sound?" I call into the kitchen as Deidara's scream is heard again and April laughs loudly and happily.

"Chinese sounds great!" she yells back and then a moment of silence is heard. "You're right he is a guy!" that poor boy… well can't really blame April I mistook him for a girl when I saw him.

I shake my head slightly while laughing while calling the take out place; oh this should end 'well'.

* * *

**Hope you like the story! Please review and favourite please! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nekos in London EP 4**

**I do not own anything in this story apart from my OCs; Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Other stuff belongs to other people. Thank you: PervertAnimeOtaku, Wealse-chan, Ivy Moonlit Rose, ShadowWolfDemon19, Neeky-chan, Queen of sharks, Lavendor Queen, Shadow Realm Triforce and AkatsukiRebel for reviewing my story so far~! Thank you guys LOTS!**

**_I'll try to get all of the outfits on my profile~_**

* * *

Jinx Evastone here! Reporting from my living room where screams of… horror… can be heard from my kitchen where April… hopefully… is dressing up Deidara into a 'lovely' dress no doubt.

"Uncle, yeah! I said uncle, un!" Deidara yells in a slightly high pitch scream while Sasori is continuously glancing to the kitchen, probably debating with himself rather to see what is going on or to wait to see when they are done.

"That won't stop her!" I yell into the kitchen as I lean back into my sofa, waiting for the take-out to arrive since I am starting to get hungry. I am being serious with Deidara though, _nothing _will stop her once she has found someone to dress up… Tyler is an example. He used as a model for a dress April was making… I still have pictures of that magical day.

"I'm almost done~!" April sings with glee as another scream is heard from Deidara and another soft chuckle escapes from Sasori who is sitting beside me with an art book in his lap.

"AHH where are you touching me?!" Deidara yells in surprise… without his yeah, un or hmm! Whoa he must be that surprised by April and her magic fingers… oh that poor lad.

Seconds after Deidara's cry for help, I hear a knock at the door and I jump to my feet while picking my wallet off of the coffee table in front of me. Time for food! / Chinese food!

"I'll be right back!" I call into the kitchen and walk to the door with my wallet in hand; I open the door up to see the Chinese take-out guy who happens to be Chinese.

"Here is your food," he says in his Chinese accent while handing me the food and a box of food to Sasori who happened to follow me to the door for the wonderful food. I nod my thanks while putting the food on the table beside the door and get my wallet ready for the cost of our wonderful food. "That will be £13.94," he says with a smile as I nod and fish out £15 but say to keep the change, £1 may be a lot but consider it his tip. It DOES say on the box NOT to tip the delivery boy but hey… they won't know.

"Thanks, don't worry we're order again," I say with a small chuckle while waving to the man while closing my door then locking it. Food time seeing as I can smell my egg rolls from here. I pick up the boxes that I put down and walk out to the living room to see Sasori opening the box he was given and I think in that box is my egg rolls, I love egg rolls.

"In this box there are egg rolls and it looks like egg fried rice," Sasori says while I look to the box he has in his lap; that would be my box. I grin a little while putting my five boxes down and open one of them to see a plastic container which has chicken curry and chicken fried rice in it.

"April I got your curry here!" I yell into the kitchen while placing the plastic container down onto a newspaper so the curry bits do not stain my coffee table. Since I don't know what Sasori and Deidara like, I just chose some random things from the leaflet.

Some just sounded funny and looked like a covered cannon ball so yeah I went for that one, it's called a Bakudan-yaki and it sounds so funny. I open another box and see said cannon ball with some sort of toppings on it and settle it down on the table as Sasori eyes it.

"Why did you order a Bakudan-yaki?" he asks while looking at me with his slit brown eyes. I shrug my shoulders a little while taking a spoonful of my eye fried rice, damn I love this more then my clothes, egg fried rice is just that good to me.

"I sounded funny and I didn't know what you boys liked," I say while taking another spoon full which makes me hum a little at the taste. I love it so much its one of my top favourite foods.

Sasori eyes me a little longer before picking up one of the plastic spoons with a confused look before picking up a tiny bit of my egg fried rice, he eats it with a curiously look on his face as he shrugs.

"This is good," he says before putting his spoon down and taking out the last of the boxes. I also put my spoon down and eye the kitchen, Deidara hasn't screamed in awhile.

"April are you done yet? The food is getting cold,"

"Brat there is Bakudan-yaki," Sasori says while taking another mouthful of my rice as a crash is heard from the kitchen.

"We're done~" April sings while walking out of the kitchen, a proud look on her face as Deidara, slowly, walks out in a blue and white dress, it has the card symbols on the ends of it in black and white while the ends are blue. It has a blue bow round the stomach. His hair is out while one of his bunny ears has a blue ribbon round it and into a bow. (full picture on my profile).

I choke on air but quickly cough to cover it up. Don't. Make. Eye Contact.

I repeat that while taking another bite of my rice as Sasori has burst out into a small laughing fit which makes me a little surprised, I haven't even seen him laugh properly yet alone a laughing fit.

After a few seconds Sasori calms down and Deidara takes a seat between Sasori and I, keeping himself away from April who sits opposite me, she's still grinning.

"Have fun?" I ask with a snicker as she nods with a grin before putting a frilly white painting jacket on to stop the curry from staining her outfit and bites into a large piece of curry and chicken. She hums with delight at the taste.

"Thanks for the food," Sasori says while opening the container which has chow mein and orange chicken. He takes dips a piece of orange chicken into the chow before eating them together. "This is also good," he says before repeating what he just did but with a small smirk on his face.

Deidara flashes a huge grin while making a makeshift bun with his hair before taking a set of chopsticks from the table. He slices part of the Bakudan-yaki up before eating it. He grins even more while making a sound of happiness while eating the rest of it. The rest of the food can go in the fridge to be reheated when I don't feel like cooking.

"I see you guys like the randomly ordered food," I say to the two boys to my right as Sasori gives me a small nod as Deidara flashes me a huge grin, clearly he loves the cannon ball I ordered.

I nod to them once more before finishing off my egg fried rice and taking a loud bite out of my first egg roll. I love these things I have eaten them on the bus once… not a good place to eat an egg roll… you end up dropping it on some business man who was… very pissed at the fact he got an egg roll to the face.

I nod my head while finishing off my egg rolls and go to put my plastic containers in the kitchen, along with the spare food, we could reuse the plastic containers and the spare food can go in the fridge.

I quickly wash the plastic container off before putting it in a cabinet which has other plastic containers in it along with plastic cups. I put the spare food into the bottom part of the fridge and look to the opening of the kitchen to see Sasori walking in with two empty containers which had food in them.

"Enjoy the Chinese food?" I ask with a grin while taking the containers from him and start washing the remaining bits of food out of them. Sasori gives a small nod to me as I give a small grin back before drying the containers off and putting them with the other plastic stuff.

"Jinx, yeah!" I hear Deidara yell while running into the kitchen with his boxes. I chuckle a tiny bit, still finding the idea of a neko bunny boy in a dress. "You need to get this bloody dress off of me, un!"

"The dress suits you and your _art_," Sasori says while using finger signs for 'art'. Deidara glares at Sasori before pulling my arm and body to his side. "what are you doing," Sasori asks while narrowing his eyes down on Deidara, he does NOT look happy.

"At least I have someone who believes in my point in art, yeah," since when did I become part of this argument? Sasori narrows his eyes down on Deidara who flinches a little but stands his ground.

"I do not believe that, she has her own opinion of art which is completely different to yours," Sasori argues back as I look between the two neko boys, why am I even in their argument?

"And have you heard her opinion Danna, hmm," Deidara says back while pulling my arm more, I feel like the older sister of these two right now. Sasori's glare lessens a little before shaking his head which results in Deidara giving a cocky smirk.

"Okay enough," I say to the two as their both look to me with their eyes narrowed down a little. "I want no part in your argument okay," I say while waving my hands a little, "I'm a peace person not an argument person," I say with a slight chuckle as Deidara puts his container down on the table before yawning a little, "plus I think its time for you two to go to bed," I say while glancing from Deidara to Sasori who gives me an utter blank look.

"Okay," he says before walking out of the room and I'm guessing up the stairs and to my room to sleep. Deidara pouts a little while giving me such adorable puppy… err… bunny eyes.

"I'm not tired, yeah," he says in such a adorable sweet voice just as April walks in from the living room, some curry on her frilly apron, she looks to me then to Deidara before grinning.

"Okay bunny its time for bed~ you can bunk with me~" she says with her grin as Deidara latches onto my waist in protest to what April just said. April rolls her eyes a little before touching his waist his makes him jump like a rabbit, letting go of me long enough for April to swing the little bunny in a Alice dress over her shoulder and starts to walk out of the room. "Night Jinx~" April sings as Deidara yells in frustration and irritation while pulling on her dress a little.

"Put me down you crazy woman, yeah! I am sleeping with Danna and Jinx, un!" he yells loudly as April starts making her journey upstairs with a angry Deidara on her shoulder, Sasori and Deidara don't weigh much at all.

"No way, Jinx sleeping with one neko is enough," she says while giving a cheeky grin over her shoulder to him. "Your sleeping in my room / guest room and I'll be dressing you~" she sings with a slight tune as Deidara yells loudly in response and I hear her door close… slowly which makes me shake my head. That poor boy… I feel so sorry for him.

I laugh slightly and turn the kitchen light off before turning the living room light off. I nod to myself since all of the downstairs lights are off and head upstairs. I turn the stairway light off before walking to my room and turn the hallway lights off. I think something over and nod to myself. I am damn sure I locked the front door.

I open my room but knock first; I get a yawn as a response so I opened the door with that. I close the door behind me and see Sasori on my bed, in a baggy shirt which I think he may have gotten from my closet. The shirt is red with a black broken heart on the front of it.

"Ready for bed?" I ask softly but quickly got to my bag which is located beside my desk. I take out a paper bag which has some toothpaste and a toothbrush in it. "I picked those up while we were shopping," I say with a grin as he nods and takes the two. The toothbrush is red and it matches his hair.

I yawn a little and glance to my clock. Its just barely stuck eleven pm and I'm tired. I open my door and make my way to the bathroom but glance back to see Sasori following me; I open the door and turn the light on, the light reflecting off of the blue tiles and glass.

I quickly walk over to the tap and water my brush, stick some toothpaste on it before brushing my teeth. I look to Sasori who is staring at the sink, trying to figure out a way to brush his teeth seeing as the sink is way taller then him.

I giggle softly while taking the red toothbrush from him, wetting the brush before putting some toothpaste on it and handing it back to him. He nods his head as a thank you before brushing his teeth, I nod my head back before spitting out into the sink and wipe my mouth with a cloth.

I yawn a little as Sasori climbs up onto the bath while leans over into the sink and spits out into it. I giggle at the face he makes while spitting before jumping back down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I put my toothbrush back after washing it and do the same for his red one. I lead the way out of the bathroom before turning the light off. I make a walk calm back to the bedroom and yawn while opening the door.

I jump over to my makeshift bed and yawn while covering my mouth. I quickly get out a red PJ top which doesn't cover my stomach and some baggy shorts which says 'Love Monster' on the behind. I look to Sasori and see him facing the wall to the outside of my bedroom; I give him a look before shrugging and changing into them. I grin softly before sitting down on my makeshift bed.

"You can sleep in your bed you know," Sasori says with gentle eyes after closing my door and walking over to my bed.

I give him a questionable look as he gives me a blank one before looking to me before looking to the bed which is he sitting on.

"Alright, if your okay with sharing," I say uncertain while getting up from my makeshift bed before jumping over him to the cover side of the bed and lying down.

He eyes me carefully before getting under the covers and pulls them just over his shoulders. I give him a sweet smile before lying down under the covers as well. His cat ears twitches every few seconds as he stares at me with his big brown silted eyes.

"Good night, Sasori," I say with a smile as I pull the covers over my shoulders, he gives me a small gentle smile before closing his eyes, his ears lying against his head softly.

"Good night," he says softly as I smile a little more before closing my eyes, letting sleep slowly take over me for the morning which is only hours away.

* * *

**Please review, favourite, fallow and all of that niffy stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nekos in London EP 5**

**I do not own anything in this story apart from my OCs; Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Other stuff belongs to other people. Thank you: PervertAnimeOtaku, Wealse-chan, Ivy Moonlit Rose, ShadowWolfDemon19, Neeky-chan, Queen of sharks, Lavendor Queen, Shadow Realm Triforce, my two guests, HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe, Insane-Random-Girl-17 and AkatsukiRebel for reviewing my story so far~! Thank you guys LOTS!**

**Also everything Jinx does I do with my cousins all the times like I hug my cousins half naked sometimes since they are like 4… 5/6 years old? They are super cute at times and they seem to enjoy walking in on me while I'm changing.**

_I'll try to get all of the outfits on my profile~_

* * *

Jinx Evastone here! It's a new day and sadly I had to get up before 12pm… there are times I want to kill Sasori for waking me up but in his defence… I am a snuggler.

Right now I am reheating the food in my microwave while April has gone out to do her part-time job and Sasori and Deidara… I think they are in the living room… doing something.

I reheat the stir fly before taking it out and putting some dim sum and deep fried wontons into the microwave to be reheated. I know they will like the dumplings but I prefer stir fry to dumplings, I'm sure the boys won't mind.

I take a bite out of my stir fry and shrug to it, I prefer it before it was reheated. But its okay I guess.

"OW! Jinx Sasori hit me, yeah!"

"What are you? Two?" I hear Sasori and Deidara argue which makes me sigh a little, I was right; they are in the living room.

I finish off my stir fry before putting the two dumpling dishes onto a tray and bring it out into the living room, to see Sasori under Deidara and it looks like a battle of strength, their hands are together and they are trying to push each other away.

"Deidara get off of me before I send you flying into a wall," Sasori threatens with a glare as Deidara only seems to glare back, still trying to push Deidara to the floor.

"Danna just give up, yeah! My art and I will always win, hmm!" Deidara yells back with his glare while grinning a little. I roll my eyes a little to the two and put the tray down onto the coffee table.

"Do you two want your food or not?" I ask while putting my hands on my hips like an older sister as both of their heads snap to me before nodding softly, yeah do not mess with the older 'sister'.

I suppress a giggle as Sasori kicks Deidara off of him before getting up from the floor and walks over to me, picking up a dumpling before taking a bite out of it, nodding as he eats it.

"Its fine," he says before taking a second and I look to Deidara who staggers up to his feet, he is wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a baggy purple jumper, he slowly looks to us both before stomping over to us, loudly before taking a dumpling and stuffs it right into Sasori's mouth, glaring as he does that. Oh great this cannot end well.

"Eat your damn food, Danna, hmm!" he yells as Sasori's eye twitches as he pushes Deidara's hand away while swallowing the food, this cannot end well at all.

"Brat, you are going to die today," Sasori says with a calm voice but his silted eyes have narrowed down with his kitty ears straight up and the same goes for this tail, he looks like a cat that is ready to kill.

Deidara only scoffs while rolling his eyes at Sasori, "Yeah, try it Danna, un," Deidara says as I can only face-palm when Sasori tackles him to the ground, yelling Deidara's name as said guy falls to the ground, screaming a little higher then last night.

"Guys stop it, your food is getting cold," I say while raising my voice which doesn't seem to help… at all. Oh shit me stupid they are not listening to me.

I sigh loudly and grab my phone and text the only person I know who can deal with little kids fighting, Tyler; he has 3 little brothers so he knows how to deal with fights.

'Tyler! HELP! SOS! Get round my house right now!' I text him quickly and I get a very quick response back.

'K,' that was his response… damn you, damn you to hell Tyler you football playing star you.

"Guys would you please stop this!" I yell loudly but I fail at getting these two to notice me as Sasori and Deidara… are rolling on the floor and onto each other, yelling threats, insults and many words I didn't think kids would know.

"You unintelligent, violent, un-artistic Brat!"

"You old, dull, thick, art-confused bastard, un!"

"Oh Jesus, Tyler hurry up!" I yell to myself while shaking my head and seconds later the doorbell rings loudly, I quickly run to it and swings the door open to see my blonde haired and light brown eyed friend, Tyler Rhapsody.

"Yo," he says calmly while raising his hand. I give him a desperate look before grabbing his hand and pulling him in my house, we need help NOW.

"Tyler help, they won't stop fighting," I say with a blank expression while pointing to the two boys who are still on the floor, yelling and fighting with each other.

"You have brothers?" he asks with a grin as I stop myself from face-palming, Tyler is NOT the smartest person in the world but SERIOUSLY, you know I'm an only child.

"No, I do not have brothers, now heeelp meeee," I whine while giving him puppy eyes while looking up to him, yeah Tyler is taller then both me and April. Tyler only chuckles a little before stepping over to the two.

I watch my friend as his bang falls out from behind his ear and falls over his left eye, it only ends just below his eye, his blonde hair spikes up like crazy at the back and he has three blue piercings in his left ear.

"BOYS, break it up!" he yells loudly while picking the two up by their jumpers and keeping them away from each other while Sasori is glaring at Deidara and Deidara is trying his best to get to Sasori.

"Let me at the stupid puppet, yeah!" Deidara yells loudly as Sasori's glare seems to harden and I walk over to the three boys and pull Sasori near me, since he is not even trying to attack Deidara right now, he is just glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, I don't know what happened but there is no need to kill each other," Tyler says while letting go of Sasori's shirt completely as I am kind of holding Sasori near me and putting both of his hands on Deidara's shoulders, Deidara does not seem to be calming down at all.

"No, Danna dies today, yeah," Deidara yells while lunging at Sasori only to be held back by Tyler, Tyler only chuckles awkwardly at that as I plop down on my behind, onto the floor, cross-legged and pull Sasori onto my lap, leaning my chin on his head while watching Tyler trying to calm Deidara down.

Sasori doesn't seem to mind me pulling him into my lap, he seems quite relaxed.

For some reason Deidara's face lights up red before lunging again and Tyler, once again, holds him back from attacking a now calm Sasori.

"Damn, this blonde is pretty strong," Tyler says with a chuckle as I smile to both Deidara and Tyler as Deidara only yells in frustration, now trying to get Tyler off of him. Damn Deidara does not give up.

"Let me go you stupid moron, un!" Deidara yells with frustration as Tyler holds him at arms length, Deidara does not seem to be in a good mood today.

I smile slightly still as Sasori calmly sits in my lap while Tyler still tries to calm the annoyed Deidara down.

"Okay, you need to calm down okay, count to ten or do whatever you do to calm down," Tyler says with a grin as Deidara just continues to glare at my other blonde friend.

Deidara only seems to glare more but soon closes his eye and takes some long, deep breaths; he looks like he is falling asleep. What is he doing anyway?

"Deidara is trying to calm down," Sasori says like answering my question / thought, I only blink at the red-headed boy as he continues to stare at Tyler and Deidara before tilting his head up to meet my gaze, he gives me a blank look before looking back to Deidara who seems to have calmed down, seeing as Tyler has let go of him now.

"You calm now?" Tyler asks with his normal grin as Deidara only seems to gaze at him with a small glare on his face before walking away from Tyler and over to Sasori and I, standing beside us as Sasori and I sit on the floor, rather comfortable.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Deidara asks while giving me a small glare, somehow making me forget that I am the adult in this situation but Tyler is the oldest by 2 years… seeing as he is 19 years old and I'm 17.

"This is another good friend of mine, Tyler Rhapsody," I say while pointing a finger to the blonde man who stands in the middle of my living room with a huge grin on his face.

"Yo," Tyler simply says while raising his left hand to wave a little to the two boys.

"I don't like you," Sasori says simply as I give him a 'what the hell?!' look as he simply stares at Tyler. Tyler simply blinks back while looking at Sasori, confused as to why he said that.

"Neither do I, yeah," Deidara says while glaring at Tyler who just stands in the middle of the living room with a confused look on his face.

"I have the feeling I am hated," Tyler says while laughing a little, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as Sasori only seem to stare at him while Deidara continue to glare at my guy friend like he is an intruder.

"You are," Sasori says while moving slightly, moving closer towards me while crossing his arms over each other.

I laugh slightly at the boys before thinking; how the hell am I going to stand up with Sasori sitting so comfortable on my lap.

"Guys, no need to be rude… or mean," I say with a small chuckle as Tyler just stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, staring at the two boys who only seem to glare or stare back.

Deidara only seemed to grunt at me before using his foot to move Sasori to the left side of my lap before quickly plopping down onto my right side. Sasori only seemed to glare at Deidara as he does this and Tyler only seemed to stare before laughing a little, holding his sides by the end of it.

"I thought you hated kids," Tyler says after his laughing fit and by the end of it; both Sasori and Deidara are glaring at the poor unfortunate soul.

"I do but these two are great," I say with a smile as Sasori and Deidara both seem to look between us two, a blank look on their faces.

I spare the two boys a grin before then turn to Tyler at the same time, which was a little funny to see but yeah… they seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"So guys… how about we go shopping for food and stuff?" I ask, trying my best to loosen the tension and get these two off of my lap, my behind is starting to die painfully.

"We went shopping yesterday," Sasori says while looking up at me, damn he caught me out. Sasori is pretty smart for a kid, sometimes even smarter then me.

"Oh… yeah," I say between pauses before laughing awkwardly; the tension in this room is not getting any lower.

"What are we doing today," Deidara asks while standing in front of me after getting off of my lap, blocking my view of my view Tyler; I get the feeling Deidara is doing that on purpose.

"I… have no idea," I say while smiling; I seriously have no idea yet… probably a lazy day or something.

"How about we visit China Town?" Tyler perks up while somehow appearing behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders as us three look to the happy blonde… well… older / taller blonde.

"And where is this 'China Town'?" Sasori questions while still not getting off of my lap; he seems very comfortable on my lap.

"It's about a 20 minute walk from here," Tyler says with his usually grin before giving the two boys the thumbs up; I love Chinese food so that's great.

"Walking… yaaay…" I murmur into Sasori's fluffy hair which makes him shift a little in my lap… I think that may have tickled him.

"Do they sell Bakudan, hmm?" Deidara asks while crossing his arms before walking beside me, still glaring at Tyler a little but he seems interested about the food they may sell.

"Maybe, never heard of Bakudan," Tyler says with his always cheerily voice while grinning to us all. Deidara's glare only seems to worsen and Sasori shakes his head, clearly Tyler walked into that one.

"Well, we're going China Town today~" I sing while slowly standing up, picking Sasori up with me since he doesn't want to get off of my lap.

"What, yeah? With him, yeah. NO, YEAH!" Deidara yells at us all, his bunny ears are up with his narrowed eyes; he does not look happy at all.

"Was that a no? Or a yes?" Tyler asks while slumping down on the sofa, a somewhat content sigh coming from the blonde… who isn't Deidara.

"It was a no, yeah!" Deidara answers while stamping his feet on the ground, which makes me blink… I'm no very sure right now either.

"We're be getting changed then," I sing slightly while holding Sasori up, having him hold onto my shoulders as I walk out the living room and adventure to my room to change.

"Wait for me, Jinx, Danna, yeah!" Deidara yells up after us as I put Sasori down on my bedroom floor only for him to slam the door shut, waving his hand around the door handle before walking over to the bed and jumping up onto it.

"…Danna unlock this door, hmm!" Deidara yells loudly as I blink, Sasori didn't lock the door… I'm not sure what he did.

"Okay then." I say with a shake of the head before walking over to my closet and getting out a black and purple laced dress, tight shorts and a black laced choker with a small charm saying 'cookie' on it.

I spin round on the spot with the clothes in hand and see Sasori facing the wall while gripping his left hand, wonder why.

"You don't need to turn round you know," I say while looking to Sasori as I take my black tank top off, he's only little he's about 4 foot tall in height.

He glances back to me as his cheeks burn a little more red before turning quickly away. "I know," he says sourly with that adorable little blush on his cheeks which match his hair a little.

I giggle softly at his reaction before stripping my shorts off, slowly tip toe over to him and place my dress, shorts and choker down on the bed. Right now I'm only wearing my black and white lacy undergarments.

I happily hug him from behind as he jumps a bit as I make myself comfortable on the bed by sitting cross legged again and pulling him onto my lap, "Got cha little man," I say with a laugh as he shakes a little in my lap, trying his best to stare at the wall in front of us.

"P-Please l-l-l-let go of m-m-me," he shudders as I find this extremely cute and only pull him closer to me, snuggling him and fitting his head perfectly under my breasts.

"No your being very cute," I say with a very obvious tune in my voice as I watch his cat ears stand on ends as his tail starts to sway away and tickle my sides a little, its like a long fluffy feather duster.

"Let me go," he says quickly while moving around a little by trying to stand up, I smirk a little to myself while quickly spinning him round and lying down, hugging him closely against me as he completely stiffens up while falling a little limp.

"Sasori is strangely silent," I say while raising a brow at the tiny neko boy as I watch him slowly raise his head, his face now matches his hair in redness.

"Please let me go Jinx, this is… embarrassing," he says with this huge blush on his face as he tries not to look down as he glances every now and again, Sasori trying to look me in the eyes.

"I will if you say one thing," I say while thinking of a thing to make him say… okay I got something.

"And what is that?" he asks with a small shake in his voice which sounds soooooo cute!

"Who are the others in your 'group'?" I say with a small sneaky smile as he raises a little brow at me before slowly relaxing his body on mine, he seems to be calming down since his blush is slowly going.

"in my group there is, Leader, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara and I," he answers as he pulls his hands to his eyes and covers them, "now please let me go," he says as I stare at him for a second before nodding; he answered my question but I quickly squeeze him against me while mentally squealing at his cuteness before letting him go.

He almost trips over his own feet while covering his eyes, sitting with his back to me.

I chuckle at his reaction while standing up from my bed and picking up my dress, choker and knee length converses.

My head snaps to the door as the door swings open and there stands Deidara with a dumbstruck look on his face which soon turns into a bright blush, a stupid goofy grin on his face with a huuuuge nosebleed… okay… I am never getting changed in front of Deidara now.

"Deidara close the door," I say while pulling on my dress as I see Sasori run over to Deidara and successfully tackle him to the ground with a small crash.

I pull my dress down and look to Sasori as he is towering over Deidara with his hands clamped over his eyes.

"Brat you are such a pervert!" Sasori YELLS at Deidara with a hiss in his voice which confuses me… Sasori is yelling again… whoa.

"Get off of me Danna! You were the one who was in her room while she was changing, yeah!" Deidara yells back as I roll my eyes at the boys as I pull my super long converses on and tie them up. I put my choker on while looking to the two and laugh slightly as Tyler runs unto the room and starts to separate the two boys.

"Guys there is no need to fight over Jinx, no matter how hot and sexy she is," Tyler says with a chuckle as I roll my eyes at the guy, I should whack him but yeah, he needs the very few brain cells he has left.

Deidara and Sasori snap their heads at Tyler with a glare and I think just made two very small enemies.

"Don't worry guys, he flatters every girl he knows," I say with a chuckle which only causes Tyler to be glared at more then he was before in the living room.

"Let's go China town~!" I sing while picking up Deidara and start carrying him downstairs and to the door while I can hear Sasori and Tyler quickly following behind us. "Deidara you can stop glaring at Tyler okay," I whisper to him as Deidara looks at me like I'm very crazy.

"Hell no, I don't like him, yeah," he says as I put him down and give him a stern look.

"No, no more," I say while kneeling down to his height and give him a smile, Deidara only seems to growl a little in his throat before looking to the ground, I'll take that as a surrender.

"So China town?" Tyler asks with a grin while picking up his jacket from the staircase and opening the front door with his huge grin.

"Yeah," I say calmly as I take Sasori and Deidara's hand before leading them outside, lock the door once Tyler is outside and make our way of China town, I so want some dim sum when we get there, haven't had that in a long time.


End file.
